Entrevista com o Kai
by FireKai
Summary: O Kai é entrevistado num programa de televisão. O que terá ele para dizer? E quem mais irá aparecer no programa? Leiam e Mandem Reviews! One-shot (Completa)


**Nota do Autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem.**

"Vamos para o ar dentro de 10 segundos... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..."

"Bem vindos ao Entrevistas com Famosos!" - disse o FireKai, ilustre apresentador daquele programa de televisão. - "Hoje, o nosso convidado é o Kai Hiwatari!"

A plateia que estava a assistir, aplaudiu ruidosamente.

"Para quem não conhece o Kai, aqui está alguma informação." - disse o FireKai, virando-se para um ecrã gigante, onde apareceu a foto de Kai e alguma informação.

_Kai Hiwatari, 14 ou 15 ou 16 ou 17 anos, idade por confirmar, cabelo azul ou cinzento, olhos vermelhos ou castanhos ou cinzentos ou roxos. Membro dos Blade Breakers ou Street Sharks ou Demolition Boys. Óptimo blader ou talvez não. Adorado ou Odiado._

"Depois desta informação esclarecedora..."

Público: ¬¬

"... Vamos falar com o Kai!" - disse o FireKai.

A plateia aplaudiu e o FireKai sentou-se numa cadeira atrás de uma secretária. O Kai estava sentado num sofá ali perto.

"Boa noite Kai." - disse o FireKai.

"..."

"Eu disse: Boa noite Kai!" - disse o FireKai.

"..."

"Bem, dizes boa noite ou é preciso apontar-te uma arma à cabeça?" - perguntou o FireKai.

"Hunf... Boa noite." - disse Kai mal humorado.

"Assim está melhor." - disse o FireKai. - "Ok, vamos ver, agora vou fazer-te algumas perguntas e tu tens de responder."

"..."

"¬¬ Bem, ok, 1º pergunta: Qual é a coisa ou a pessoa que mais gostas na tua vida?" - perguntou o FireKai.

"O Beyblade, é claro." - respondeu Kai.

"Certo, 2ª pergunta: Romance, passa pela tua mente ou nem por isso?"

"Romance? Por favor! É uma coisa ridícula." - disse Kai.

"3ª pergunta: Quantos são 34 67 - 28?" - perguntou o FireKai.

"O que é que isso tem a ver comigo?" - perguntou o Kai.

"Bem... nada, eu só li o que estava aqui escrito. 4ª pergunta: O que pensas do Tyson?"

"Acho que ele é um parvalhão comilão, que pensa que sabe jogar beyblade." - disse Kai.

"5ª pergunta: Gostas que a Hilary se tenha juntado ao grupo ou nem por isso?"

"Hilary? Por favor! Ela é uma chata!"

"6ª pergunta: Como poderias definir o Max?"

"Hum... essa é difícil... Sei lá, ele é uma pessoa demasiado sorridente para o meu gosto." - respondeu Kai.

"7ª pergunta: Qual é o melhor bit-bicho?"

"Isso nem se pergunta, é o Dranzer!"

"8ª pergunta: Wyatt, amigo ou algo mais?"

"... Não vou responder a isso!" - disse Kai.

"9ª pergunta: O que pensas do Ray?"

"Ele é uma pessoa calma e mais adulta que os outros. Se ele não me chatear, por mim está tudo bem." - disse Kai.

"Ok, última pergunta: "Se pudesse pedir um desejo, o que pedias?"

"Não vou dizer! Isso é muito pessoal!" - respondeu o Kai.

"Está bem. Nós fomos perguntar a algumas pessoas o que achavam de ti. Vamos ver." - o Kai e o FireKai viraram as cabeças para o ecrã gigante.

No ecrã apareceu o Ozuma: "O Kai é uma pessoa muito fechada, mas é um bom blader. Desde que ele proteja o Dranzer, por mim, está tudo bem."

A seguir apareceu a Salima: "Eu não tive muito contacto com o Kai, mas pelo que vi e ouvi, acho que ele é uma pessoa mal-humorada, mas é um bom blader."

Depois apareceu o Voltaire: "O meu neto é a nódoa da família! Demasiado bonzinho para poder conquistar o mundo."

O seguinte é o Kenny: "O Kai até é simpático lá no fundo. Só é pena que ele seja tão fundo como um poço."

E finalmente, a Mariah: "Não gosto muito dele. Roubou o meu bit-bicho no Campeonato Mundial. De qualquer maneira... continuo a não gostar dele."

"E estas são as opiniões de algumas pessoas que conhecem o Kai." - disse o FireKai. - "Fomos perguntar a algumas pessoas que não conhecem o Kai directamente, o que elas pensavam dele e obtivemos os seguintes resultados..."

No ecrã gigante apareceu algumas barras.

Não sabem quem é o Kai: 5

Acham que o Kai é simpático: 1

Acham que o Kai deve continuar a ser como é: 8

Acham que o Kai devia ser mais simpático: 35

Acham que ele devia ser ainda mais mal-humorado: 20

Não responderam: 10

Acham que o Kai se devia suicidar: 10

Mandaram-nos ir dar uma volta: 11

"Resumindo e concluindo, a maioria acha que o Kai devia mudar de comportamento e ficar mais sorridente e simpático." - disse o FireKai.

"Pouco me interessa o que pensam." - disse o Kai.

"Também não interessa o que tu pensas." - disse o FireKai.

"E o que é que tu pensas sobre mim?" - perguntou o Kai.

"Ei! Eu é que sou o apresentador e entrevistador!" - disse o FireKai.

"E o que tem isso? Respondes ou não?" - perguntou o Kai.

"Não tenho problema nenhum em dizer o que acho de ti. Acho que devias se mais simpático, porque a tua personalidade é uma porcaria!"

"¬¬" - o Kai não achou muita piada.

"Ok, agora vamos a outro bloco de perguntas. 11ª pergunta: Qual é a tua cor favorita?"

"Vermelho e Azul-escuro." - disse o Kai.

"12ª pergunta: Porque é que o teu cabelo está sempre a mudar de cor em cada série?" - perguntou o FirKai.

"É uma questão de moda, uso o cabelo da cor que estiver mais na moda."

"13ª pergunta: Porque é que o Lee tem a cara parecida com o rabo de um babuíno?" - perguntou o FireKai.

"Rabo de um babuíno? Nunca reparei nisso..."

"Ok, passando à próxima. 14ª pergunta: Qual é o teu signo?"

"Capricórnio."

"15ª pergunta: Qual é a tua data de aniversário?"

"Não faça ideia, vai perguntar ao criador da série, ele deve saber."

"¬¬ 16ª pergunta: Mariam, bonita ou nem por isso?"

"... eh, escapa-se, mas não é nada de muito especial." - disse o Kai. A Mariam apareceu no estúdio e deu um murro ao Kai.

"17ª pergunta: Se tivesses um filho, que nome lhe darias?"

"Sei lá, um nome original como: Estrumbé, Harry Poster ou Son GoKai."

"¬¬ Pois... nomes muito originais. 18ª pergunta: Tens algum ídolo?"

"Claro que sim. Adoro os livros e peças do William Shakespirros, a música da Britney Espirrada e gosto muito de um dos anões da Branca de Neve, o atchim!"

"... Estás um bocado virado para os espirros, não estás?" - perguntou o FireKai.

"Nem por isso." - respondeu o Kai.

"Ok, para a parte final do programa, vamos falar da vida amorosa do Kai."

"O quê? Nem pensar!" - disse o Kai.

"Está calado. Bem, muita gente especula de quem é que o Kai gosta, por isso vamos ter hoje, aqui no programa, várias pessoas que podem ser o amor do Kai." - o FireKai pegou numa lista de meio metro. - "Bem, vamos começar. Que entrem: a Mariam, a Salima, o Tyson, o Ray, o Max, a Hilary, o Kenny, o Wyatt, o Johnny, a Mariah, o Tala, o Lee, a Emily e o Ozuma. O resto das pessoas, fica para depois, porque não iam caber todos no estúdio. As 14 pessoas que o FireKai tinha anunciado entraram no estúdio.

"E aqui estão os possíveis amores do Kai. Muitos deles acontecem nas fics."

"Detesto fics!" - disse o Kai.

"O romance está no ar."

"Detesto romance." - disse o Kai.

"E este programa vai explorar os sentimentos do Kai."

"Detesto este programa."

"Ok, vamos ver. Kai, se tu pudesses escolher uma destas 14 pessoas para namorar, qual irias escolher?"

"Nenhuma!"

"Responde!" - gritou o FireKai.

"Já disse que nenhuma!"

"Óptimo! Vou mas é comer." - disse o Tyson abandonando o estúdio.

"Eu vou praticar beyblade." - disse o Ozuma.

"Nós vamos contigo!" - disseram a Mariam e o Lee.

"Eu vou fazer algo no meu computador." - disse a Emily.

"Nós vamos andar à pancada, para ver quem fica com o Ray." - disseram a Salima e a Mariah.

E todos abandonaram o estúdio.

"Bolas... a culpa é tua Kai! Estragaste o programa!" - disse o FireKai.

"Que pena..." - disse o Kai sarcasticamente.

"... Agora tenho de arranjar algo... Ok, tragam os convidados de reserva!" - disse o FireKai. - "O nosso primeiro convidado é A Múmia Paralítica!"

"Olá." - disse a múmia, arrastando-se pelo chão.

"Ah! Preciso de ir à casa de banho!" - um rapaz saiu da plateia e correu em direcção à múmia. - "Preciso dessas ligaduras para usar como papel higiénico!" - E o rapaz levou as ligaduras e a múmia com ele.

"¬¬ O Próximo convidado é... a May!"

Uma rapariga muito bonita entrou no estúdio. O Kai levantou-se rapidamente.

"Olá May." - disse o Kai.

"Olá Kai." - disse a May.

"Que bom que se conhecem, agora vamos à entrevista." - disse o FireKai, mas ninguém lhe prestou atenção.

"Que tal se formos jantar juntos?" - perguntou o Kai.

"Por mim pode ser." - disse May e os dois abandonaram o estúdio.

"Ei! E o meu programa?" - perguntou o FireKai. - "Bem, parece que o programa acabou... adeus e até à próxima..."

**Fim do Programa. O que acharam da fic? Boa? Má? Mandem reviews para eu saber ok? É só clicarem no botão azul e escreverem! **


End file.
